Mindless Fluff
by Neko-Kyoutan
Summary: A fluffy fic set to the lovely tunes of everyones favorite artist. Fergie. Riku's Clumsy in love... SoraxRiku


THIS FIC IS OLD. There is your warning. And though it is old, it has been edited and has a fairly adorably almost translucent plot. Please read, I worked hard on making this readable xD You'll like it! I did, and my baby Kiyoko did! :D

You'll love the ending

Dedicated to Kiyoko, love for you!

* * *

Yes. I stand firm on my belief that Riku is a Fergie junkie. You'll never get me to believe otherwise.

Riku sighed as he trudged down his sidewalk. He had been distracted all week, and it showed. He had turned into a klutz, spilling his lunch, bumping into poor innocent students, what was his problem? The silverette had something on his mind, and wasn't planning on telling anyone what it was anytime soon.

_First time, that I saw your eyes, you looked right through me, mmhm. _

See, a new kid had moved into town a couple weeks ago. Riku smiled at the thought. He was… interesting to say the least. The boy could keep his attention, that's for sure. Riku found everything about him, well, captivating. When he talked, he couldn't look away, and when he was quiet, the silvernette wanted to ask what was wrong. When he laughed, or cried or giggled or whispe- there it is again! He couldn't get the brunette off of his mind!

That in itself was the problem. Riku rarely ever gave anyone his complete attention. His friends, his teachers, his parents… and then this runt shows up and everything changes. Nope, the silverette wasn't happy… not in the least bit. He like-liked his next door neighbor, the new kid, the runt, his newest friend… _Sora. __**And it was getting worse as the days went by…**_

_Play it cool, but I knew you knew, that cupid hit me, mmhm…_

However, Riku stayed calm… kind of… well, as calm as a frantic love-sick-moody-silverette could be. He talked to Sora normally, hoping he wasn't giving anything away. He would meet up with the brunette, and he would chatter about some nonesence. Riku would listen to him, no matter what it was about. Whether it was his drama with his ex_, that Kairi girl seemed desperate_… or why he thought the lunch ladies were attempting to take over the human race.

But every once in a while… Sora would just stop. He'd look at Riku with those eyes, like he knew something no one else on the entire planet even dared to think. And once Sora did stop… Riku would notice just how intently he was listening to the younger. Usually he would ignore it and make some semi-smooth response to get Sora to keep talking. Though other times… other times, he wouldn't be so composed. Like, today for instance. Riku had been talking with Sora while walking down the hallway, and was so engulfed in conversation (Back at home me and my brother loved sea-salt ice-cream; it's my favorite flavor now. What's yours?) He smacked right into Selphie.

_You got me trippin oh, stumbling oh, flippin oh, fumbling oh  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love  
You got me slippin oh, tumbling oh, sinking oh, fumbling oh  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love  
So in love with you_

Poor unsuspecting Selphie, she ended up chasing papers up and down the hallway. Riku helped her gather her things of course; he was aloof by nature, sure, but not completely cold-hearted. When the paper collecting was finally finished, Riku stood up and handed Selphie what he collected of her things. She glared at him, more angry she was late than angry at Riku.

"Riku, watch where you're going!" Selphies high whiney voice was lacking in the hostility most would have after being run over, " or I'll sick Yuffie on you." She huffed, she was angry, but not so angry she wouldn't forgive the silverette. Though the threat in itself was scary, Yuffie was… there was no way to describe the dysfunctional, hyperactive, teen ninja-wanna be. She was Yuffie, that's all anyone ever needed.

When she left, Riku glanced over to a slightly bemused Sora. Riku looked sheepish for a moment before giving a chuckle. "O-ops. I guess I have to watch where I'm going." He gave his excuse for the accident. Sora just smiled and laughed, shaking his head at the older teen. "Come on Riku, we're gonna be late for class." Sora grabbed the pale boy's arm and dragged him to chemistry.

_Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it_

Riku was in a daze for the entire class period. He found he didn't care about the chemical imbalances of carbon trioxide. He'd regret **that** later, when they rearaanged the chemicals in class. He hated what Sora did to him. He was a completely different person since meeting the brunette. But… he found that he couldn't help but change. He wanted Sora to see… well, the good in him. (However big that side may be…) He just… couldn't help it.

_Can't breathe, When you touch my sleeve_, _Butterflies_ _so crazy, mmm mmm_

The bell rang, and Riku was snapped out of his daze by students rushing out of the classroom, frantically running from their creepy science teacher. Riku looked up, expecting to see an empty room, but instead peered into curious blue-eyes.

"Ready to go Riku? You promised to show me the way home. I didn't pay attention on our way to school, and if I get lost, it's your fault." Sora poked the silverette. Though the tall teen didn't budge. He really didn't want to get up from his safe section of desk yet. "You okay? You seem out of it today?"

There he goes again. Being all, perceptive and whatnot. How did the boy notice if he was feeling a bit… strange? No one was that empathetic… right? "Mmfine Sora." Riku answered. He stuffed all of his books in his backpack and zipped it up. He looked up and Sora was gone.

"Hurry up! You're slower than you look!" Sora called from the hallway. He had already left, and was waiting for Riku to catch up. Riku huffed and slung his backpack onto one shoulder. "Alright already. Geez Sora, you're starting to sound like my mom." He yelled to the brunette who was far ahead of him. Or so he thought…

"Boo!" Sora jumped on Riku's back, spooking the silverette into a yelp.

"So! What'd you do that for?" Riku's first reaction was to grab the brunette's legs to make sure he didn't fall off. In turn he was giving the blue-eyed teen a piggy back ride. The silverette didn't really notice at the moment, because he turned his head around to eye the brunnette warily.

"That's what you get for being so slow!" Sora was grinning now, and poked Riku's cheek. "Take me home!"

_Whoa now, I think I'm goin' down..._

That's when Riku noticed how close the brunnette was, but it was too late to say anything now. With a bright blush, Riku shrugged and shuffled out of the building. It was kind of quiet until Riku was about halfway to Sora's home. Sora had been making a nice little mental map so he could get to and from school without his handy dandy escort.

"Hey, Riku? Isn't your house in the other direction?"

Riku nodded absentmindedly. He hadn't connected the mdots and figured out what Sora's next question would be.

"So you pass the school to walk me there every day?" Sora sounded surprised. He had only known Riku a few weeks, and the silverette would often do little things that surprised him. Like what he'd mentioned, going out of his way to get him to school. The way he'd offer his help even with the smallest things; carrying his books, grabbing things for lunch, paying for said lunch. He seemed to always be looking after the brunnete, and Sora wasn't oblivious to the matter.

"Uhm." DING! Big red obvious dots connected. Riku scowled at himself. He didn't realize how obvious he was being about his little... like-like. "Yeah, I... wanted to make sure you didn't get lost."

"Every day for the past two weeks?" Sora laughed. Riku kept his mouth closed.

Thankfully, Sora didn't bring the subject back up. He simply sighed patted Riku's head so he would let him down.

"Well, this is my stop. Don't get lost Ri-ku!" Sora had managed to wiggle off of Riku's back without falling onto his butt. With a small wave and a laugh Sora made his way to his front porch. When he looked back, Riku was still standing there, like he did most days, he wouldn't really start his way back home until Sora was inside.

"That means go home!" Sora giggled. Riku was so protective. Though Sora was pretty sure he was unaware of that fact himself.

Blinking and blushing furiously, Riku waved and tried to laugh off what had just happened... but failed miserably. That was Sora's skill, definently not his. As the silverette -albeit embarrasedingly- stalked off, he couldn't get rid of the fact that Sora seemed to know moer about his little... tendancies than he let on.

_Friends don't know what hit me, mm mmm..._

Riku got home and waved at his mom and dad, who were in the kitchen. "You know you're late again right?" His mom didn't look up from the stove after waving back.

Riku didn't even bother nodding. He had told them he was walking a friend home and both were so excited. Thir little boy had finally gotten a girlfriend! Oh how blissful ignorance is...

Tidus tapped his foot, outside of Riku's backyard. He looked a bit ticked. "You missed practice! Again!" Tidus was the captian of the current blitzball team. Riku was his favorite guard, and the only team member (save for Wakka, the co-captian) that could keep up with him.

"What's gotten into you man? You've been late or missed almost five practices this season! You've gotta pick it up dude." Tidus patted Riku's back, the only thing that could make a guy like this, jittery, clutzy, late, dazed... the list goes on... was the female species.

"Yeah yeah, sorry Tidus." Riku sighed. In truth he had forgotten all about his spot on the team. He liked Blitzball, and being involved in a sport was fun, but it wasn't all that important to him. Well... not anymore at least. He used to be as close as a half emo-pretty by could be to a jock. Now? Well, he wasn't sure what he was anymore.

"Rikuuu, I know that look. Remember when I liked that one girl?"

"Paine?" Riku blinked.

"No, not her. That was just a silly crush." Tidus waved off his liking of the girl. Though that sily crush had caused a weeks worth of moping from the blitzball star. After a month of trying to get her to agree to a date he had finally given up... though that restraining order and death threat might have helped that along.

Riku rolled his eyes at the silly crush statement, but knew there was no point in calling him out on it. The silverette sighed, not really thinking about the question. He lolled through the list of female students through his head, and lazily tried to think on which Tidus had come in contact with.

That's when the phone rang.

"Oh, I'll see you later. I'll be sure to be on time tomorrow Tidus!" Riku went back inside without a second thought.

Tidus sighed. "Riku, dude... I never thought you'd be the first to fall in love." Tidus sighed. "Bummer." The dirty blond trudged off, wondering who his old friend had fallen for. But no matter what he did, he couldn't think anyone Riku had even batted an eyelash at.

Heavy footsteps could be heard through the silverette's household as he rushed for the phone. "I got it!" He yelled, signalling to his parents to leave him be while he was attempting to socialize.

By the time he reached the phone, which was upstairs, down the hall, to the left and in the office in the corner. He could have let it go to voice mail and called back, but... you could say the person on the other end received special treatment.

"Hello?" Riku said quickly, trying to cover the slightly quickened pace in his breathing.

_You got me trippin oh, stumbling oh, flippin oh, fumbling oh  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love  
You got me slippin oh, tumbling oh, sinking oh, fumbling oh  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love, in love  
So in love with you_

Sora blinked on the other end. It sounded like Riku had just ran through no mans land during trench warfare. "Um... is everything alright over there?" The brunette stiffled a giggle. His silverette was so cute, he had probably dropped some sort of conversation to get to his phone. Poor Tidus didn't know what to do with the aqua eyed teen.

What? Sora talked to people, why so confused?

Riku tried playing it cool on his end, taking one final gasp before spilling out a slurred, "Yeah! yes, everything's just... dandy over here! Just... dandy." He twirled a bit of his hair, not noticing how undeniably chick-like he was feeling. He thought he did a good job coming up with a response, and of course, Sora wouldn't spoil his newest achievement.

Though that didn't mean humoring him wasn't part of the package.

Sora laughed this time. Riku didn't sound so utterly ridiculous very often. "Dandy?" The brunette giggled before using a more questioning tone. "When have I heard you say that before?" He loved playing the silverette when he was trying so hard to keep what little pride he had left. Sure it was wrong, but... Riku made it so easy.

"I expand my vocabulary from time to time." Riku grinned now, breath caught and his mind falling into his train of thoght when he had these "arguments" with Sora. The brunette seemed to like challenging him, and he seemed to win the verbal battles. Not that he minded, he was so head-over-heels for the brunette, just hearing his voice made him a bit... high.

There was another giggle on the other end. "Oh really?" He smiled, twirling the spiraled cord that kept the phone stuck to it's base. Spinning in his computer chair, Sora coudln't believe how simple their conversations were. And every single one put a smile on his face. In terms of being in love, Sora wasn't doing too much better either.

Riku rolled his eyes, a smirk playing on his features. "Definantely."

At the affirmation, Sora sniffed, most likely covering up another laugh. "Alright then. Let me test you." The brunette laughed, plotting what word to give the silverette. "Define sphallolia." He knew Riku'd never know what the word meant. He only knew because Cloud insisted on him reading the dictionary every time he said he was bored... but really, family matters wern't an issue here.

"Uhm... what?" Riku tilted his head, confused. "Sfalalia?" Oh, look what he'd gotten himself into.

"Nevermind, forget it." Sora laughed and changed the conversation to a different subject. "Hey, want to go somewhere tomorrow?"

Riku almost protested, alreadytracking his steps to start looking for a dictionary. He wanted to know what this word meant! But then he caught the question that Sora had asked. "Me?" Was the first word that came to mind. Fumbling and spitting out his words, his next sentence sounded sort of like this. "Whyaitgo outith me?"

"Yes you, am I on the phone with anyone else Ri-ku?"

The silverette blushed, looking at his feet. "No but, I meant..."

Sora sighed, sometimes he didn't know what to do with his . Now really, he was this new to a social life beyond blitzball and school? "I'll pick you up at five." The brunette grinned. "Bye Riku."

_Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it oh baby  
Can't help it..._

**_So in love with you..._**

* * *

_**SPHALLOLIA- FLIRTATIOUS TALK THAT LEADS NOWHERE**_

Hope you liked it! The end was a bit random, and my favorite part of the song was cut out, but it didn't fit so it got trashed. I don't own Clumsy, Fergie does. You'll probablly see more songfics from me, they're the only way I can keep to a half-plot.

This story's beginning, middle and end might not flow smoothly because I wrote them like... six months apart xD

Cookies and love for all that bothered reading through!


End file.
